villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Smith and Wesson
Smith and Wesson are supporting antagonists in the 1997 Disney comedy movie Flubber. They are security guards working for Chester Hoenicker. They were portrayed by Clancy Brown and Ted Levine. Biography When Hoenicker learns that his son Bennett was put on academic probation for failing Professor Philip Brainard's chemistry class, Hoenicker decides to settle scores by sending both Smith and Wesson in an attempt to coerce Brainard in giving Bennett a passing grade. However, Brainard has created a new energy source known as Flubber, a living green goo that increases in speed as it bounces and flies. This was shown when Brainard applied samples of crystallized Flubber into a hand cream, which he uses to send a golf ball and bowling ball bouncing off into the sky endlessly, accidentally hitting Smith and Wesson twice. Upon returning back to Hoenicker's mansion, Smith and Wesson explain their story about the Flubber, though Hoenicker doesn't believe them as he thinks they've gone drinking, even after they revealed the head injuries they received from the bouncing balls. During the basketball game between the Medfield Squirrels and Rutland Rangers, Smith and Wesson witnessed the Medfield players being beaten down by the more skilled Rutland players during the first half of the game. As such, Hoenicker tells Smith to place a bet of $20,000 in favor for Rutland, much to Bennett's disapproval. However, in the second half, the Medfield players turned the tables to win the game, thanks to Brainard applying Flubber-coated tacks on their shoes and the same hand cream on their hands to improve their abilities, much to Bennett's delight. Upon witnessing this, Smith and Wesson use this event to confirm their suspicions about the Flubber to Hoenicker, who finally believes them and deduces that Brainard had something do with it. Hoenicker even witnessed Brainard riding home on his flying car, eventually learning about Brainard's true plan to use the Flubber in raising enough money to pay off the loan and save Medfield College from closure. As such, Smith and Wesson aided Hoenicker in his new plot in to steal the Flubber and transform the energy industry for profit. To that end, they broke into Brainard's house and steal the Flubber after Wesson destroys Brainard's robot assistant Weebo with a baseball bat when she tried to stop them. Upon returning home with Medfield College President Sara Reynolds, Brainard is horrified to see that the Flubber has been stolen and that Weebo is destroyed. Deciding to settle scores with Hoenicker and his men, Brainard cooked up a plan with Sara in confronting Hoenicker under a false pretense of selling the Flubber, eventually learning that Hoenicker hired former Rutland professor Wilson Croft to study and exploit the Flubber for profit. Applied with Flubber-coated tacks on their shoes and the same hand-cream, Brainard and Sara defeat the two guards, with Sara using her shoes to smack out Smith in the face and Brainard punching out Wesson in the face. It is unknown what happened to Smith and Wesson afterwards, though it can be implied that they, along with Hoenicker, Croft and Bennett, are arrested and sent to prison. Brainard would later use his flying car to form a deal with the Ford Motor Company (since it was a vintage Ford Thunderbird), allowing him and Sara to raise enough money to save Medfield College from closure. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vandals Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Dimwits Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Partners in Crime Category:Scapegoat Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Imprisoned Category:Thief Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Thugs Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Cheater Category:Mobsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Blackmailers Category:Gamblers Category:Opportunists